Talk:Brown Spider
Heyyy there! This is an anynomous contributor to this wiki. i was wondering...... do you have to be in a required primary school of magic in order to recieve and equip the brown spider pet dropped from Gnissa boss? Or, do you have to be an any kind of primary school magic to recieve and equip the brown spider pet? Jason here, And no. I am a life wizard and i got it from the mooshu pet shop just because it had a card. I have it and a few of my friends have it to. (Equipped) ---- An alphabetical list of all snacks that have been tried with the Brown Spider, so that searching for all 'likes' and 'loves' can be found quicker. If the snack is not Death yet it was liked or loved, the school is in parentheses. Feel free to edit this list, and please put any new likes and loves in the Article page. AngusFiredust 03:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I've put down some from my list. Also I've marked liked and loved ones with bold font so they were easy to spot at first glance. BTW, so far Chili Cheese Fries is the best way to grow this pet - it gives +6 experience points and it's craftable so you can supply yourself with lots of them easly. Ian Owlwhisper 20:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Try Raising Bran Cereal, that should give +8 points if the pet loves it, also a crafted snack. ErinEmeraldflame 20:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Got my spider to Adult yes it came in handy. Now, the question is, do I still train up the Satyr in hopes he gets Life-Giver, since that boosts from the beginning of the battle instead of the point onward. The Chili Cheese Fries was a great hint Erin. AngusFiredust 20:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Blonde Strawberry - Ate Caramel Popcorn - Ate Cheese Broccoli - Ate Chili Cheese Fries - Loved (Death) Chocolate Cake - Liked (death) Chocolate Donut - Ate Chocolate Strawberry - Liked Cracker - Ate Crunch Apple - Ate Fairy Cake - Ate Fire Cracker - Ate Flaming Soup - Liked (Fire) Glowing Rock Candy - Ate Goat Cheese - Liked Golden Apple - Ate Golden Biscuit - Ate Golden Grapes - Ate Golden Peanut - Ate Golden Squash - Ate Gummy Firecat- Ate Gummy Humongofrog - Ate King Banana - Ate Large Watermelon - Ate Meat Soup - Liked (Storm) Medium Fish - Liked (Life) Moon Pie - Ate Redskin Peanut - Ate Rock Candy - Ate Square Root - Ate Square Watermelon - Liked (Death) Spicy Chips - Ate Stinky Cheese - Ate Sugar Donut - Ate Tasty Biscuit - Ate Tiny Fish - Liked (Life) Tomato Soup - Liked (Ice) Wheat Cracker - Ate Overall, it looks like it likes Meat/Soup or Death, and loves snacks that are both, I'm guessing the Chili in Chili Cheese counts as Meat maybe. ErinEmeraldflame 04:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I tried Square Root, the Brown Spider only 'Ate' it. AngusFiredust 00:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Also likes Drumstick (Myth), so Meat category works well. Miguel Wildthorn 03:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Another thing that Brown Spiders like Hey, Mark here, I noticed that Brown Spiders also like Large Fish. I guess they like lots of meats. Hi - sean here - mine loves Taco Town special - craftable and worth +7